Sometimes, It Makes Daddy Angry
by Veromorphia
Summary: A journal entry written by Frieza's daughter, mostly concerning her mother who left her father with a hole in his heart when she was an infant; who left her with an unusual gift, the likes of which her father will never know. Post GT. AU.
1. Sometimes, It Makes Daddy Angry

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... but I _do_ own Octavia, Frieza's ex-lover. So... yeah. lol.

---

Dedications: I dedicate this to Vickychan, for the relationship between Frieza and my precious character would not have existed at all without her, and our long-running RPG.

---

From the Author:  
Octavia was a cold-hearted humaniod warrior. With her physical attributes, she would just barely pass as an earthling. She had thick, strait black hair to her knees, and inhumanly aqua-blue eyes. Her skin is _very_ pale by human standards, perhaps nearing the shade of an albino, if not passing it, yet she still has more of a tint than a changeling. She had "mild" psycic powers, and a tragic past.

At eighteen-years-old, she met and married Frieza. This all takes place somewhere after GT. Upon discovering that she was pregnant on the day after the wedding, she began to have great doubts, and told him that she wasn't ready for all of this; that she was far too young. He loved her enough to let her leave after the baby was born. And so she left him with a hole in his heart.

The following is a journal entry of sorts written by their daughter. Enjoy. And review!

* * *

Sometimes, it makes Daddy angry to look in my eyes; Sometimes, it makes him happy. Lately, though, I think it makes him sad... I don't like to make Daddy sad. I don't like to make him angry.

When I grew my hair long, it made him angry. He put on a happy face and said that I was beautiful, just like she had been; that her black hair went to her knees like mine did; that I was so much like her. He doesn't know _how_ _much_ like her, though. Mommy gave me something that Daddy couldn't. She gave me the gift of sight. I knew how it hurt daddy to see my hair sway behind me, I felt the pang in his chest as I left the room. '_Oh, how beautiful your mother was. You'll just never know._' When I was eight, I cut it off. It's to my shoulders now. I liked it better the other way, but, no matter what he said, Daddy didn't.

Daddy loves me, but sometimes he can't look at me. Sometimes, when we're talking, he has to turn away.

When I was little, he used to sing me a bedtime song. He said that his mother used to sing it to him, but that mommy used to sing it to him too. After a while, he stopped. I think it was too painful.

When I get a little older, and Daddy is feeling down, I will rap my arms around his neck from behind, and sing the song into his ear. _"Hush little baby, don't say a word..."_ But once after I turn fifteen, he will make a comment that my voice is "maturing"; that it reminds him of her's. He will never say _which_ mommy I sound like. I don't think he'll be completely sure himself. I'll stop singing the song to him when I realise that it hurts Daddy, rather than calms him, to hear it. Sometimes it will even make him cry...

Uncle Coola will start bothering Daddy on my sixteenth birthday. He'll say that it's time to "marry me off", but Daddy won't listen to him. Coola's words will make Daddy _very_ angry. He will never say _exactly why _he is angry. It's either because he respects me as a person... or because the thought of losing me will be too much for him to bear. He'll say that he has to take a trip to Earth to "cool off". He will bring me with him.

Shortly after we get there, Daddy will begin to smile again. He loves the little planet; says it has a "good atmospere". I'll love it too, and I'll know what he means.

A brown-haired earth-boy about my age if not a year younger, will stare into my eyes as if transfixed. Daddy will notice whats going on, and pull we angrily by the arm away from him into a nearby restaurant.

There, a young waitress, maybe a few years older than me in human years, will serve us. She will have thick, beautiful bright-orange pigtails that do down slightly past her breast-line, and have a hint of dark roots. Her skin will don a _very_ sallow-looking tan, doing a pretty bad job of hiding an obviously-porcilen complection. Her eyes will be a deep, inhuman blue... my eyes.

I will try my best to read her mind, like I am, even now, capable of doing with most-anyone. But I will hit the strongest brick wall I have ever experienced.

Daddy will look away as he makes his order, and be in a strange mood the rest of the night.

How old am I? I'm nine, and yes, I know all this. Mother's gift was more powerful than father ever knew. I'm almost sure it was more powerful than mine.

Daddy wonders if I have the gift. He's looked into my eyes before, screaming out in his mind '_Can you hear me, darling? Tell me if you can hear me!!!_' Every time, I act oblivious. If he found out about it, he would only want me to tell him where mommy was; how she was doing. But mommy doesn't want to be found. She would hide from me easily. And even if we _did_ find her, it would only cause my Daddy more pain. Mommy won't come back to us. Mommy's happy right where she is...

Daddy's coming in now. 

Goodnight, Diary.

* * *

From the Author: Review! 


	2. Zarbon: A Steaming Hatred

Yes, I remember that day; the day she left him behind. The day she walked out on him and left him and their baby daughter all alone. The agreement had been set for over a year, but it seemed, at the time, that _neither _of them was really ready to lose each other. And yet she persisted!

When this strange girl first came into my master's life, I resented her a bit, for being the one to live out my deepest desires, but I didn't hate her. Oh, no, much the contrary. Lord Frieza had long-ago refused my advances, but that did not mean I'd stopped caring about him. More than anything, I wanted him to be happy, even if it did hurt slightly at times. For him to feel love was for me to feel joy, even if that love wasn't for me.

Over the months, both parties noticeably changed, warmed. In all fairness, Octavia had been an even tougher case than Frieza himself. He had to cut into his own seemingly-unreachable pride to warm _her_ heart, to buy _her_ gifts and make _her_ feel special. And how did she repay him? With nothing but talk of other true loves and a destiny which required no assistance from him!

But she stayed with him. Oh, yes, she stayed with him and used him until she decided that it was time to go and fight her "destined" battle. And she couldn't just leave it at that, could she? No, of course not. She had to tell him that she _might_ be back _if_ she survived! My love spent seven grueling months searching for her! He put everything else aside, and _personally_ checked the entire universe planet-by-planet with absolutely no luck.

And what does she do? Just comes casually waltzing in one day with a smile on her face, explaining that she had spent the most part of her time away _deciding_ whether or not to come back!

Ah, she leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply, telling him that for the rest of her life, she was his. Happily ever after, right? Wrong.

On the day after their _wedding_, the day she discovered that she was _pregnant_ (with a child she didn't want, and that Frieza wanted perhaps more than anything else in the world... next to her), she began to speak of strange dreams of another lost love, her "soul mate", who was corrupting her, yet who she still cared for. I know that my master must have been heartbroken at that alone, but _then_ after _all of that_, she told him that she didn't want to be with him, that he could have his child, but not her; that she was suddenly too young for all of it! And although having every right and power in the universe to make her stay, he loved her enough to let her leave him! He agreed, and was different thereafter, drinking a bit more than usual, not looking at me as he spoke.

The next year went by this way. My master was a broken man, and Tia was a cold, distant being just like the day she had arrived; disgustingly telepathic to where one would fear thinking bad thoughts of her while in the same room. You could tell when she understood your thoughts. There would be a shifting of the eyes from her, or perhaps she'd turn away. My guess was that it was some result of the pregnancy.

And then the day came, the day she went into labor. It should have been the happiest time in Lord Frieza's life, and yet through his smiling, one could see a faint fear and anguish of the days to come... she would be gone soon, and he wasn't at all sure that it wouldn't break him.

At first glace, she smiled in happiness at the child in her arms, but within days, she was crying in sorrow. Anyone with half a brain could tell that she honestly didn't _want_ to leave anymore! And yet _nothing_ was going to stop her, even her own love.

She and Frieza had an argument around a week after the child's birth, one which I picked up through thin walls. She'd continued to tell him that it hurt her to leave, that it "tore her apart", and yet she "had to". Frieza chanced to inquire exactly _why_ she had to, if it hurt so much; a reasonable question in my book. She said that she "didn't know", that she "wasn't sure". I think this turned to him telling her to let him decide, in that case, at which point the argument irrupted. In all truth, Frieza would not have kept her there against his will, but maybe speaking his power out loud to her gave him a feeling of hope. After that, the talk became yelling, which became screaming.

The next thing I knew, Tia was shrieking "Fine then, I'll leave right now!" bursting through the doors of the room I was in, and opening the large window which lead to a ten-story drop into a freezing stone-filled river. When I began to rise and come toward her, she looked at me with a fury that could only be described as demonic, those icy blue eyes becoming pools of cold rage, and said in a voice just as chilling "If you touch me Zarbon, so help me God, I'll do to you what I did to my brother!" All I knew of this "brother" was that he had been the one she went to fight all those months ago, the one who had made her the way she was, and who died at her hands respectively. And suddenly, I was frozen, I knew I should do something, but I simply _could not_ move from the spot I was in, even as she stood on the window frame, spread her arms to her sides, and dropped, her long black hair whipping behind her one last time before she disappeared from my site forever.

It was a few seconds more before her strangle-hold on my psyche loosened, and I was able to truly take in what was going on.

"She could fly," Frieza said from the door, utterly detached. I wondered how long he had been there, but reasoned that he must have just arrived, or else he would have caught his wife. "but not well." He took a deep breath, and a long blink. "To have recovered in flight after a fall like that..." he trailed off, and then stared at me deeply, resentfully. I expected him to scream, ask why exactly I hadn't stopped her, but instead there was only silence from the one I adored.

"Shall I deploy the men?" I asked him, expecting him to tell me yes, right away! But he only shook his head.

"Leave her be." He said in a voice that showed the first of his anguish, his loss. He didn't even _want_ to know whether or not she was alive. It would be too painful...

And, so I guess we'll never really know, now will we? Personally, I don't give a damn. What that bitch did to Frieza, _my_ Frieza, is unforgivable; the way she screwed with his head and broke his heart over and over again! _Never_ in all my years as his assistant did I see Frieza in as much pain as that woman put him through so many times. In the meantime, I will love him, I will consol him and be his friend and I will never leave him no matter what.

And to Octavia, if you happen to read this, I would like to let you know that you are _not_ forgiven, at least by me! And you can burn in hell for all I care. More than once, I'd had a mind to simply slap you across the face, make you bleed for what you did to him, no matter _what_ the reprocussions! Do not bother to come back again. You are not welcome in this home.

Zarbon


End file.
